Water
Water is one of the main heroes Personality A hot headed young devil and prince of the underworld. Water is very hot headed and will barge into any battle. He doesn't really care about anything, except for his friends at times. He also shows no mercy when in battle. When enraged, he will attack whith out warning. Water's mom passed away, and whenever he talks about it, he becomes depressed. He hates it when people call him an emo. Appearance Water has a light aqua colored short and dark blue pants. His shoes are half blue in the front and half white in the back. He has blue eyes and tall spikey hair that he refers to as beautiful. He has a scar on his face. History Water was born in the under world. He is the son of Hades and Babra. He was "incomplete" so his mother sacrificed her life to save him. He was then made prince and ruled with his father. After hearing about the journeys on the "upper world" he decided to take a look. He had an aewsome time and met two teens named Sub and Natasha, and he became friends with them. However he was worried to tell them his secret of being a demon, but after figuring out they also had powers, he told them everything about his past. Over time he has gained a rivalry with Sub. His life is very complicated, his Dad trying to kill Sub and the other gods, and doesn't know whether he should pick the path of good or evil. He was given a red symbol on his head. This symbol holds back Water's anger, pain, and evil power. If the symbol is broken, the underworld will be released and able to take over Earth. The symbol also gives Water the power to see into the future. Water sees that in the future, one day he will battle his own father. He wishes that day will never come. Power Level Normal *945,809,376 When symbol is broken *2,500,000,000 Age 18(physically) Immortal Friends *All heroes and side heroes *His father; Hades *Alien Tech Sellers Enemies *All main villains Relatives *Hades (father) *Babra (mother) Weapons & Equipment *Power Gloves: The Power Gloves give Water increased power in his attacks and power level. *X-Ray Goggles *Dragon Sword Powers *Super Human Strength *Energy Manipulation *Flight *Red Symbol Melt Down Techniques *Meditate: Water will meditate for 1 minute-70 days to concentrate all his energy. *Cosmic Meltdown: A wave of hate and anger is released droiwning everything with wrath. *Demon's Beam: A single red beam of demon energy is fired from Water's hand. *Devil's Disk: A razor sharp disc of devil's soul is launched from Water's wrist. *Red Symbol Future Sight: Allows Water to see events that will happen in the future; causes headache. *Red Thruster: Water will blast red flames from his feet, allowing him to fly much faster. *Soul Drain: Water's symbol will glow red, and the soul of any desired thing will be eaten by Water's soul. *Redsplosion: Creates a giant red explosion feild around water and friends. *Dragon Transformation: Allows Water to transform into a dragon. *Fire Breath: A plume of flames is blasted from water's mouth.(Dragon form only) *Claw Barrgae: Water will rapidly slash with his claws.(Dragon form only) *Water Manipulation: Water can use Hydrokonesis, but he must be very calm. *Unlimmited Transformation: Allows Water to unlock his true power and go Unlmited. *Final Blow: Water will use a single punch, instantly knocking out the enemy.(Unlimited form only) *Unleashing all Hell: When Water's symbol is broken, it also breaks the barrier between hell and Earth, allowing his farther's armies to take over. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Unlimited Category:Main Chararcters